<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught in the Act by SaintLeona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388537">Caught in the Act</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintLeona/pseuds/SaintLeona'>SaintLeona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Heist, Possibly Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintLeona/pseuds/SaintLeona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a party, and they're just friends, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Hawke/Varric Tethras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hightown Funk 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught in the Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_and_loathing_in_thedas/gifts">Fade_and_loathing_in_thedas</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah, Hightown Funk.  How I love thee.</p><p>Fade_and_loathing_in _thedas gave a few prompts, and "caught in the act," took hold and wouldn't let go.  This is what came of it.  I do hope you like it Fade.  :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun had just begun to set when Varric arrived at the newly-recovered Hawke mansion.  He couldn't help himself but stop for a moment and take it all in: in just under two years, Aeryn Hawke had gone from poor Ferelden refugee to a member of high society.  If he were writing the story of her meteoric rise, it would have been criticized as unbelievable, fanciful, wishful-thinking, and a whole host of other adjectives that his critics loved to heap on him.  After all, who could really accomplish all that?</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Hawke could.  And did.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>Even more unbelievable?  In the last year, Varric had found a true friend in her, one he trusted above all others.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>The mansion was a bit imposing, but Leandra had been putting her personal touches into everything.  There were flowers along the walls and new curtains hanging in the windows.  It was starting to look more like the home that it was, rather than the slaver's den it had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, plastered a loveable smirk on his face, and knocked on the door.  It immediately opened, as if someone was waiting for Varric to arrive. </span>
 </p><p>
  <span>That someone turned out to be Leandra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, Serah Hawke," he said with a slight bow.  "I hope the day has found you well."  He gently took her hand and placed a small kiss on the back of it.  </span>
 </p><p>
  <span>Leandra did not smile as she pulled her hand back.  Her eyes narrowed at him.  "I want you to know that I'm not okay with whatever you are planning for tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The head of the Hawke family had never liked Varric much, and after the debacle of the Deep Roads expedition, he was sure she truly hated him.  She hadn't truly forgiven him for what happened to Bethany.  If he was honest with himself - which he rarely was - he hadn't forgiven himself either.  Perhaps if he had made sure she'd come with them, she would be safe with her family instead of being stuck in the Circle.  </span>
 </p><p>
  <span>Granted, Leandra's ire to him had lessened over the last few months - probably because he had paid several large bribes to make sure she was allowed to write Bethany once a week and visit her once a month.  It wasn't a lot, but he felt he owed it to her.  "Madame, you wound me. There is no plan, other than an evening out with a friend.  I have nothing but noble intentions toward your daughter."  Okay, even he had to admit he was laying it on pretty thick.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>"Mother, is that Varric?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salvation came in the form of Hawke, a vision coming down the stairs dressed in the brand new purple silk dress he'd bought her just for this occasion.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>Leandra sighed and shook her head.  "I don't like this.  I can't believe you're going on a date with this...dwarf."  The last word was hissed like a curse, and Varric had to hide his wince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawke laughed at that.  "Oh mother, stop."  She placed a small kiss on her mother's cheek.  "It's not a date, it's just two friends going to a party."</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>"Friends don't buy each other dresses like that."  Ah.  It was the dress that put her in the mood.  Varric did spend far too much on it, but Hawke couldn't attend a society party dressed in her clothes from her smuggling days with Athenril - or worse, her leather armour.  No, she had to be dressed to the nines, and Lady Elegant had come through in spades.  The colour somehow made her green eyes all the more beautiful, and the silk draped over every curve as if it were tailor made for her - which it was.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>Hawke smiled and turned in a small circle to show off the dress.  The fabric danced around her, rising and falling like water over pebbles.  "I have to look the part.  Besides, isn't this what you want?  Me, a part of society here?"  She stepped back and walked toward Varric.  "Who better to introduce me to the best people worth knowing than someone who already knows everyone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varric put on his best, most genuine smile.  "I promise, Serah, I will make sure Aeryn is well taken care of."  With that, he bowed again.  "Nothing will happen to her, on my honour."</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>He waited for the scathing remark, but it didn't come.  Instead, Leandra's face softened, and she obviously tried to hide the beginnings of a smile.  "Have her home before midnight," she said, and gave a small nod of her head.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>"Of course."  He held his arm out to Marian.  "Shall we?"</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>She slipped her arm in his.  "By all means."</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what's the plan?"</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>The home of Bhedol Rasca, member of the dwarven merchant's guild and all-around sycophant, was full of humans and dwarves alike.  Wasn't surprising really.  The man would sell his own mother if he thought he could make a profit, so sucking up to anyone and everyone he could was just one of his charming personality quirks.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>It also suited Varric just fine.  More people meant he and Hawke could do what they came to do without being noticed.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Hawke.  "Simple, really.  We have to find wherever Bhedol keeps his personal papers.  He has the only remaining copy of a contract he and Bartrand signed about a beet farm.  Bhedol thinks that just because Bartrand's disappeared he doesn't have to honour the agreement."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't think he'd keep something like that in a safe?"</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't.  He's lost so many keys to so many safes and chests over the years that he doesn't think it's worth it anymore.  Any chest or safe he has is unlocked."  And didn't that make things easier for him?</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>She must have read his mind.  "That makes it easier.  But what about -"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut off as a servant came to them with drinks lined up on a silver tray.  "Antivan red?" he said, as a question to them both.  They each quickly picked off a glass, and as hoped, the guy left them alone without another word.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>Hawke held the glass, but didn't drink.  "As I was saying.  What about personal security?  Does he have guards or anything?"</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>"A couple.  If we're quick about this, they won't find us."  Varric took a look around the room, trying to look as casual as possible.  With a slight jut of his chin, he indicated the stairs on the far end of the room.  "You go right, I'll go left.  Meet me at those stairs in twenty minutes."  He brought his glass to his lips, but didn't drink.  Over the years, he'd perfected the art of making it look like he's drinking without actually doing it.  It put people at ease while allowing him to remain sharp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what am I supposed to do for twenty minutes?"  She shifted her weight in her signature movement of defiance, but the smile on her lips belied any annoyance.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>He bowed, took her free hand, and kissed the back of it.  "Mingle, Gorgeous," he said with a grin.  </span>
 </p><p>
  <span>Hawke chuckled under her breath before sauntering to a group of humans standing by the buffet table.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>Varric took his time making his way across the room.  Most of the people at the party he knew on sight, and he exchanged short pleasantries with most of them without truly paying attention to what was said.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>What did keep his attention was Hawke.  He found himself looking over to her again and again.  She wasn't the most elaborately dressed or the most bejeweled, and there were plenty of humans in attendance, so there was no reason why she should stand out so much.  But even over the din of the party, he could hear her laugh, pealing like tiny silver bells.  </span>
 </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe he was imagining it all.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>Varric made it to the stairs before her, and made a small show of looking out a nearby window and pretending to drink.  It was several minutes before Hawke arrived, and with a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, she made a break for it and disappeared up the stairs.  A minute later, he followed her lead.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>Hawke was waiting at the top of the stairs, her back pressed against a wall.  "What exactly are we looking for?" she asked as Varric hid his glass behind a statue of some unknown Paragon.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>"An office" he answered, opening a door to what was evidently a linen closet. "Somewhere he'd keep a lot of important papers."  He closed the door quietly and moved on to the next, this time the privy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean like this?" she whispered from across the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varric turned to Hawke and the open door behind her.  The room was small, but sure enough, it could only be classified as a library.  It was dark, the only light coming from the moon outside.  Books lined the walls, and there were a number of chests under the windows, but more importantly, along the back wall was a large wooden desk.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>The kind you sign contracts at.  The kind with drawers to keep said contracts.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>WIthout a word, they both went in and closed the door behind them with a soft click.  He rubbed his hands together, anxious to finally get his hands on that contract.  "Okay.  We're looking for a contract, two pages long.  Bartrand's name should be on the top, and the whole thing is in his handwriting.  The seals of House Tethras and House Rasca are on the bottom in red wax."  He headed directly to the desk and got to work.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>Hawke started rifling through the chests.  As expected, nothing was locked.  It said something about Bhedol's ego - he really thought no one would even attempt to steal from him, so why lock it up?</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>The first drawer Varric searched yielded nothing.  Same for the second.  He started to raise his voice to check on Hawke's progress, but once his eyes settled on her, all logical thought left his mind.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>She was kneeling at a chest, the light of a full moon pouring through the window above it and making Hawke shine like a blessed vision.  Andraste's tits, she was beautiful.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>Varric cleared his throat and tore his gaze from her, resuming his mission, but he had a hard time pushing Hawke from his mind.  When did he start thinking of her like this?  Gorgeous?  Beautiful?  When did he start paying attention to her laugh?</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>Between that and looking through the bottom drawer, he didn't notice Hawke's head swing toward the door.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>"Varric."  Her voice was a low whisper, barely audible.  "Someone's coming."</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>He didn't acknowledge her, he simply kept on his search.  He was close, he could feel it.  His fingers flitted through stacks of vellum, the writing on the pages so familiar.  Just a minute more…</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Hawke was on her knees next to him.  "Go with me," he heard Hawke whisper - or at least that what he thought she'd said - before she pulled at his lapels and crashed her mouth into his.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>He froze.  It was probably a good three, maybe four seconds, before his brain caught up to his lips and decided to surrender to whatever this was.  He tilted his head and went into the kiss for all he was worth.  He slid one hand from her waist to her back as her hands slid up his face and threaded into his hair.  She tasted of smoke and mint, and there was a hint of that Antivan red wine.  </span>
 </p><p>
  <span>It was glorious.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So glorious, he didn't hear the door open, or the guard's boots as he moved to confront them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi!  What's this?"</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>The voice pulled him out of his revelry, and Hawke jumped back from him.  Her hand stayed in his hair, but a sheepish grin grew on her face.  "Oh!  I, um, that is we, er…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varric cut in, finally figuring out what she was doing.  "What she means to say is, well, you know how it is."  He pulled her close by her waist and looked into her eyes.  "A beautiful woman, a gorgeous evening dress, more than a little bit of wine, and the chance to be alone."  There were those words again.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful.  Gorgeous. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Hawke bit her bottom lip and looked for all the world like she was embarrassed beyond reason.  It was almost enough to make Varric forget about the guard standing over them and to continue where they had been interrupted.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>The guard looked between them, then smirked at them both. "I won't say anything about this, but you two can't stay here.  Go on now.  Get yourselves back downstairs."</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>They rose and Hawke grabbed his hand, threading her fingers through his.  "You, sir, are a prince among men."  He pulled a silver coin out of his pocket with his free hand, then offered a handshake to the guard.  The guard accepted, and Varric slipped the silver in his palm in it for good measure.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word to each other or anyone else, they walked down the stairs, through the throng of people, and out of the mansion, back toward the Hawke estate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked several minutes through Hightown before Varric noticed that they were still holding hands.  Odd, it felt so natural to walk with her like this.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>Hawke spoke first.  "I'm sorry you didn't get what you were looking for."</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>Varric stopped walking, smiled, and reluctantly let go of her hand.  "Says who?"  With a completely unnecessary flourish, he pulled the piece of vellum from inside his vest.  "Mission accomplished."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawke's eyes widened.  "When?  Why didn't you tell me?"  </span>
 </p><p>
  <span>Varric loved to see her flustered.  "I would have, but there was one too many tongues in my mouth at the time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small blush crept up her cheeks before she let out the most genuine laugh he'd ever heard from her.  "Sorry about that," she said, catching her breath.  "It was all I could think of at the time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you kidding?  It was genius!"  He slipped the contract back into his vest pocket.  "Don't ever apoligise for being smarter than me."  A thought came to his mind, unbidden.  </span>
  <em>
    <span> Or for kissing me like that…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he didn't voice that thought.  Or anything like it.  Instead, he cleared his throat and started walking again toward her estate.  "I did promise your mother to have you home by midnight, and I mean to keep that promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawke caught up to him in three quick strides.  "Can't upset Mother, can we?"  She winked at him and threaded her arm through his once again, and once again, feeling her arm on his felt natural.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>Much too soon, they arrived at her front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Aeryn."  There were a thousand other things he wanted to say to her, but nothing else came out.</span>
 </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Varric."  She leaned down and kissed him, her lips lingering just a little just a little too long on his cheek and a little too close to the corner if his mouth for a strictly friendly kiss.  "Thank you for a wonderful evening," she whispered, and she smiled, opened the door, went inside, and closed the door again, all the while staring into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
<em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought as he touched his cheek where Hawke had just kissed him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Isn't that interesting?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yep.  That's where I'm leaving it.  Because I like unresolved stuff.</p><p>I really hope you enjoy this Fade.  I had a lot of fun writing it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>